


Trust and Truth

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Trust
Series: 100 Word Drabble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 2





	Trust and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/12/2005

She had been debating whether to tell him about what that cylon had said, what he implied by saying Commander Adama was a cylon agent.

"Madam President? What's going on?"

_"Should I trust him? Could I trust him? Is it possible that the highest ranking military officer is a cylon?"_

"Ma'am, I wouldn't know how to help if I don't know what is going on."

_"The fleets paranoia is growing. Trust will always be the deciding factor... and if I can't trust him, then who will I be able to."_

"Madam President?"

"I have cancer," giving the commander another truth.


End file.
